


Kissing In The Shower

by EasyBreezy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Don't Judge Me, Fluff and Humor, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Protective Shiro (Voltron), Showers, Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-09 01:29:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10400691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EasyBreezy/pseuds/EasyBreezy
Summary: Just two space gays taking a shower together “ψ(｀∇´)ψ





	

**Author's Note:**

> Oh dear. This is my first time in forever writing a fluff. Actually, scratch that. This is my first fluff! XD I usually do some angst or try to do horror (always ended up deleting them) but never fluff. 
> 
> Just enjoy it! (≧∇≦)/

"Shiro! Stop!" Keith laughed as he fell onto his own bed with Shiro tickling him. It made Shiro smile whenever Keith laughed. It made his day. "I'm not going to stop!" Shiro replied as he continued. Keith still laughed and at one point, he snorted. Shiro chuckled. "Did you just snort?" he asked. Keith couldn't answer. All that came out was another adorable snort from Keith. Shiro nodded and said, "I'll take that as a yes." 

Shiro stopped tickling Keith so that way Keith can breathe for once. "Ah, thank god," Keith muttered, still giggling a little, "I'm glad you-" "Came!" Shiro interrupted. Keith raised an eyebrow. "Huh?" he said. "You don't know the song?" Shiro asked, messing around with Keith's mullet. "No," Keith replied, "What song?" "The song 'I'm Glad You Came'," Shiro answered, "Duh!" Keith rolled his eyes. How the hell was he supposed to know?

Shiro plastered his face in Keith's hair. "You need to take a shower, babe," he pointed out. He sounded muffled, which made Keith giggle. "I know!" Keith exclaimed, "That is what I was goin' to do but that's when you came tickling me!" Shiro looked at Keith and made a little pucker face. Keith laughed a little. "Well, how about you take a shower," Shiro suggested, "...and I take it with you." Keith's purple eyes widened. "W-what?" he stammered, "You want to take a shower with me?" Shiro shrugged. "It's not like it's the first time seeing your naked body." Keith blushed and pouted.

"Come on!" Shiro still suggested with a little smile, "We can do it! We'll have some fun!" Keith went silent. "What kind of fun?" he squeaked out. "You know what I mean..." Shiro replied, then he winked. Keith shaked head. "I'm kidding!" Shiro laughed, "We can just do normal stuff in a shower!" Keith smiled. "Okay," he said, "Let's take a shower."

• • • • • • • • •

Keith and Shiro started to take off their clothes. Keith couldn't help but stare at Shiro. Shiro took off his gray sweater but then when he tried to take it off, it got stuck. Shiro did a puppy whine. Keith laughed and helped him. Shiro finally got the sweater off. Then that is when Shiro took off his pants. He looked at Keith. "Do you want me to remove my boxers?" he asked. Keith blushed. "No." he said. Shiro nodded. Keith took off his ripped jeans and turned on the faucet. He started to put the mode where showerhead spouted water. 

Keith waited for the water to be hot and later on it became hot. Shiro put his hand out to check the water and squealed. Keith raised an eyebrow. "This is way too hot!" Shiro pointed out, "Is this how you shower?!" Keith nodded. Shiro changed the tempature to warm. Then he went inside the bathtub. Keith did also the same thing. Shiro felt the water spit all over his face. His white bangs were in the way, so when turned to look at Keith, Keith couldn't see Shiro's eyes. He laughed. Keith pulled out his phone out of nowhere. "Want me to put some music?" he asked. Shiro nodded. 

 _"TURN IT DOWN FOR WHAT!"_ Keith's phone blared loudly.

Shiro screamed and Keith snickered. "Don't scare me like that!" Shiro yelled, trying to hide the laughter he had. Keith now felt the water on his face. It felt nice. "Isn't your phone going to dysfunction?" Shiro asked, a little concerned. "No, it's waterproof," Keith replied, "Isn't your robot arm going to dysfunction?" "No," Shiro mocked, "It's waterproof." Keith snorted. Shiro turned off the water and looked at all the shampoos Keith had in a cupboard. There was more than twenty.

"Which one do you want me to pick, pumpkin?" Shiro asked. Keith answered, "Pick any you like." Shiro looked at all of them. "Don't you have 'Japanese Blossom' as one of your shampoos?" he asked. "No," Keith replied, "I don't." Shiro did a dramatic gasp. "What?!" he said as he looked offended, "Who are you then?" Keith laughed. Shiro also laughed. "I'll just pick the vanilla one." he pointed out. Shiro grabbed the vanilla shampoo and squirted it all over Keith's mullet.

"I'm going to scrub your hair," Shiro said as he softly scrubbed Keith's hair, "I don't want to kiss a stinky person." Keith rolled his eyes. Shiro started to scrub it a lot harder. It actually tickled for Keith. "My turn!" Keith exclaimed like a little kid. He grabbed another shampoo that smelled like cotton candy and squirted it all over Shiro's hair. Well, mostly his bangs. "Close your eyes!" Keith warned, "I don't any shampoo going to those big bronze eyes of yours." Shiro chuckled and closed his eyes.

Once they were done with the shampoo, Shiro scrubbed Keith's body. He felt proud. It was nice to touch his boyfriend's body. He heard Keith giggle. "God," Shiro muttered, "You are ticklish." Keith shrugged. Shiro went down to scrub Keith's legs. Then, there was some silence.

"Lance's legs are fine." Shiro finally said. "Oh my god Shiro," Keith groaned, "Are you really going to talk about Lance?" 

"I was just pointing out."

"Huh."

"But damn, have you seen his  _thighs_?" 

"Shiro..."

"I'm serious. I wonder where the heck did he get his thighs from."

"Shiro, just stop scrubbing."

"Do you wonder if Lance has ever smashed someone with those thighs?" 

"Shiro!" Keith laughed, "It's my freakin' turn to scrub your body!" Shiro laughed and stood up. He handed Keith the sponge. Keith started to scrub Shiro's abs. He blushed a little but still scrubbed. Shiro hummed quietly as Keith scrubbed his back. Then, Keith's phone blasted:

_"I'm blue da ba dee da ba daa  
Da ba dee da ba daa, da ba dee da ba daa, da ba dee da ba daa!" _

"Is he saying 'I'm blue if I was green I would die'?" Shiro asked innocently. Keith laughed. "No!" he replied. "Oh," Shiro said, "It's just that it sounds like he said 'I'm blue if I was green I would die' then he says 'I'm in need of a guy' and last he says 'I could beat up a guy'." Keith couldn't stop laughing. Shiro's questions were always innocent. Keith turned on the water again and water squirted. Shiro randomly kissed Keith on the lips. The two then kissed. 

• • • • • • • •

The two guys came out from Keith's room wearing clean clothes. They were holding hands. "I had fun," Keith confessed, "I was pretty happy that-" "Keith! Move out!" Lance screamed as Kaltenecker chased Lance. Lance was carrying some mud and he tripped. 

_SPLAT!_

Keith's heart almost stopped. He was covered all in mud and Shiro looked at him worriedly. Lance laughed nervously and ran. "I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Keith screeched, "YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Then he chased Lance while Lance was screaming for dear life. Kaltenecker looked at Shiro. Shiro shrugged and laughed. "I guess he's going to have to take a shower again!" he pointed out while laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! (●´∀｀●)
> 
> Please leave a kudos! Oh, and also read my other fanfics! （＞ｙ＜）


End file.
